Resident EvilThe movie
by X-Man1
Summary: Resident EvilIn the Real World
1. Resident Evil

Resident Evil  
  
  
By Travis Ray  
  
June 20, 2001  
  
  
Writers Note: I just used my name in this because I couldn't think of another name. This story has been an idea of mine for a few years. And I didn't mean for it to be this long, I started writing and I couldn't stop, I don't want anyone to think I am crazy or anything, its easier for you to tell a story if you put yourself in it.   
  
  
  
EXT-Blockbuster-Night-Myrtle Beach SC  
  
2 People exit the store after closing and walk different ways  
  
MAN: Good night dude  
  
MAN 2: Night, Travis  
  
Travis waits for his fellow employee to get into his cab before walking to his car  
  
We meet Travis, medium size and build with short Brown hair, he smiles as he gets in to his car, but he hears a sound, suddenly lightning fills the sky opening a hole in space  
  
  
TRAVIS: What the hell  
  
The hole continues to open dumping some objects out of it; most importantly a RPD cruiser with two people in it both knocked out, just like it began the hole in space disappeared  
  
  
The car crashes to the ground, its tires destroyed on impact, the trunk and hood both fly open  
  
TRAVIS runs to the car and opens the door spilling out its driver LEON S KENNEDY  
  
TRAVIS: Hey man, are you ok??  
  
LEON moans  
  
TRAVIS lays LEON out on the ground and runs to the other side opening, that door to find a buckled in CLAIRE REDFIELD, a beautiful brown haired girl  
  
TRAVIS: A cop that doesn't buckle in HMPH What will they think of next  
  
CLAIRE moans  
  
TRAVIS: Hey lady are you ok  
  
CLAIRE: What happened?  
  
CLAIRE attempts to sit up  
  
TRAVIS: No sit back  
  
TRAVIS looks back to see his world distort  
  
TRAVIS: What is this??  
  
The shopping center that he works in began to disappear only to reappear cracked and crumbling  
  
CLAIRE grabs TRAVIS's arm  
  
CLAIRE: Who are you??  
  
TRAVIS: ME, who the hell are you lady,  
  
CLAIRE: Claire Redfield now tell me your name  
  
TRAVIS: Claire Redfield?? You are joking me right  
  
CLAIRE: This is no joke, your name now  
  
TRAVIS looks shocked at the name  
  
TRAVIS ((stammers)): Its Travis, Travis Ray  
  
CLAIRE: Well Travis its nice to meet you, where is Leon??  
  
TRAVIS: Leon??  
  
CLAIRE: The man I was traveling with  
  
TRAVIS: OH him he's knocked out cold  
  
CLAIRE rushes to LEON  
  
CLAIRE: Leon wake up, wake up please  
  
LEON slowly stirs  
  
LEON: What happened??  
  
CLAIRE: I wish I knew  
  
CLAIRE and LEON converse rapidly speaking of the truck that chased them to where they are now  
  
TRAVIS looking agitated  
  
TRAVIS: Hold on will someone explain to me what is going on??  
  
LEON: Well I was on my way to my first day on my new job, when I pulled over to a body lying in the...  
  
TRAVIS Cuts him off: The road surrounded by crows??  
  
LEON: Yes...How did you kno..??  
  
TRAVIS speaks excitedly to CLAIRE  
  
TRAVIS: And you, you were in a café when a man attacked you  
  
CLAIRE: Yes how do you know this??  
  
TRAVIS: Gets up, HAHAHHA very funny you two, where are the cameras??  
  
LEON stands  
  
LEON: What are you talking about?  
  
TRAVIS rushes toward him: You YOU man, this is a practical joke right who put you up to this?? Was it Kevin?? It was Kevin right??  
  
LEON: Kevin I don't know any Kevin, Claire  
  
TRAVIS walks off looking for cameras  
  
LEON: What's with this guy??  
  
CLAIRE stands 'I don't know??  
  
TRAVIS walks to the car: This is a great prop, where'd you get it, and this body in the back seat great  
  
LEON: What body?? //  
  
LEON walks towards the car looking carefully as TRAVIS opens the door  
  
TRAVIS: Look at this detail, I mean I've been watching horror flicks for years but, I've never seen anything like this before, this is better than Savani's work  
  
Suddenly the body jumps out of the car tackling TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS: Oh god!!  
The body is dressed in a police uniform much like LEON's except for the tears and bloodstains  
  
LEON and CLAIRE rush over  
  
TRAVIS: Call your man off  
  
CLAIRE: Leon help him  
  
LEON rushes over and pulls the ZOMBIE COP off of TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS: What the hell is this??  
  
CLAIRE: It's like the man in the café  
  
TRAVIS: ALL you guys can come out now  
  
LEON pulls his GUN and fires shooting the ZOMBIE COP  
  
TRAVIS claps his ears: Man what the hell are you doing  
  
LEON fires again, the ZOMBIE falls  
  
TRAVIS: Man why did you do that  
  
LEON walks over to the ZOMBIE about to shoot it again, this time in the head, but TRAVIS tackles him  
  
TRAVIS: I can't stand killing  
  
LEON: You can't kill what is already dead  
  
They roll around fighting  
  
The ZOMBIE COP stands and walks towards CLAIRE who is not paying attention screaming for the two to stop  
  
ZOMBIE closes in on CLAIRE as we switch to first person view looking out the ZOMBIES eyes when....  
  
A shot is fired; blood spurted from the ZOMBIE's head  
  
We show down a gun barrel, the smoke coming off the muzzle, TRAVIS still has LEON in a HEADLOCK, LEON has saved CLAIRE  



	2. Resident Evil Ch 2

TRAVIS: Whoa  
The men get up and rush to CLAIRE  
  
BOTH MEN: Are you ok??  
  
CLAIRE: Yes I think so...  
  
TRAVIS: You two are for real  
  
LEON: Yes we are, why don't you believe us  
  
TRAVIS: Because you are a video game  
  
LEON: What are you talking about???  
  
TRAVIS looks shocked: A game called Resident Evil, I played them all, when I was younger; you are the people from the game  
  
LEON: That's ridicules  
  
TRAVIS: It's true; there is no Raccoon City here  
  
CLAIRE slumps to the ground as we here a roar  
  
TRAVIS: I guess that portal opened something up, and you aren't the only ones here...WAIT LEON, if you two and that ZOMBIE came over, does that mean that others are here too  
  
LEON: I don't know  
  
As if on cue, ZOMBIES dressed in different outfits began to appear from everywhere, smaller holes in space drop them out everywhere, we cut to the skyline and we see hundreds of the holes opening everywhere on the beach  
  
TRAVIS: Oh god, we have to get out of here  
  
LEON runs back to the DESTROYED CAR and begins to go thorough it, he returns with a SHOTGUN and 2 PISTOLS  
  
LEON: Here HE HANDS CLAIRE A PISTOL AND TRAVIS A SHOTGUN  
  
TRAVIS: I don't think I can do this  
  
CLAIRE: Well if he can't I want the big gun  
  
THEY BEGIN TO BACK UP TO TRAVIS"S CAR  
  
TRAVIS: Everyone in the car now!!!  
  
They all pile in the car LEON in the front and CLAIRE in the backseat  
  
TRAVIS pats his pants down for the keys; typical in every horror movie that someone always forgets their keys, but not TRAVIS  
  
HE starts the car and peels out of the parking lot  
  
LEON: How did all this happen?  
  
CLAIRE: I don't know, I wish CHRIS was here  
  
TRAVIS: CHRIS??   
  
CLAIRE: My brother  
  
TRAVIS: Oh  
  
They drive on a four- lane highway, Close-up to the speedometer, it says they are going 80 miles a hour, They pass a gas stations with more ZOMBIES attacking the station, one ZOMBIE pulls a gas line loose spraying gas everywhere,   
  
Close up of the inside the CLERK is hiding behind the counter, he reaches under the cash register and pulls a SHOTGUN, just as the ZOMBIES break through  
  
CLERK: Freaks  
  
HE fires momentarily slowing them down, but soon they over power him  
  
CLERK screams  
  
Her fires one last shot, shooting outside the store and into the puddle of GAS blowing them all up in a huge fireball  
  
INT-TRAVIS'S car-Rearview mirror-the Explosion  
  
TRAVIS: Whoa  
  
THEY all turn to see the FIREBALL rise in the sky; it lightens up the sky like daytime  
  
TRAVIS: I have to go home, I have to see if my parents are ok  
  
LEON: Anywhere is better than this right now  
  
CLAIRE: Yeah  
They continue to drive passing ZOMBIES and victims as they drive through down  
  
Suddenly a giant red-scaled creature jumps on the car, its tongue darting out like an arrow destroying the WINDSHEILD  
  
TRAVIS slams on the breaks the creatures CLAWS scratching down the HOOD creating sparks, making the creature fly in to a nearby building  
  
TRAVIS: My Car  
  
THEY get out of the car and approach the window; SUDDENLY the beast jumps up and attacks knocking TRAVIS onto the DAMAGED hood of his car  
  
TRAVIS: OOF  
  
LEON: Travis!! Claire go see him I'll take care of this "licker"  
  
CLAIRE: ok  
  
LEON watches this "licker" climb up a wall and over, LEON runs to the wall and climbs up the ladder on it  
  
At the top he finds 4 BIG SILVER CANISTERS ONE LOOKING LIKE SOMETHING HAD BROKEN OUT OF IT  
  
There is no sign of the LICKER  
  
LEON inspects the canisters finding UMBRELLA SIGNS on them, each with a number, SUDDENLY something groans in the corner LEON walks over in true police caution carrying his GUN in both hands, he creeps up on the figure...  
  
LEON: Freeze RPD, GET UP  
  
The figure stirs,  
  
FIGURE: Don't shoot  
  
LEON: Who are you??  
  
The figure steps into the light; the camera is directed at the back  
  
CUTS TO BLACK  
  
EXT-TRAVIS"S Car-night.  
  
CLAIRE pulls TRAVIS to his feet  
  
CLAIRE: Are you ok??  
  
TRAVIS: I think so  
  
TRAVIS shakes his head  
  
TRAVIS: Where is Leon??  
  
CLAIRE: He went after that creature that attacked us  
  
CLAIRE points to the direction of where LEON runs off too  
  
TRAVIS: He might need help, come on  
  
CLARIE and TRAVIS rush to the ladder, as TRAVIS picks up CLAIRE so she can climb, he hears heavy footsteps  
  
SUDDENLY TRAVIS goes flying across the street as he is being slammed by an unknown creature  
  
CLAIRE scrambles ups the ladder so the creature can't catch her  
  
We get our look of the creature, tall baldhead, wearing a long black trench coat, he looks almost human, MR X, in all his glory  
  
X looks up at CLAIRE who is wild-eyed with fear, he turns from her to approach TRAVIS, but TRAVIS isn't there anymore  
  
X walks carefully towards the spot where TRAVIS fell  
  
OFF SCREEN  
  
TRAVIS: Hey chrome-dome, over here  
  
TRAVIS stands with the SHOTGUN in his hands  
  
TRAVIS: That's a nice little punch you go there  
  
X doesn't speak he begins to slowly walk towards TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS fires, close in shot to X as he staggers  
  
X doesn't go down (Use some kind of Danny Elfman scream in music form))  
  
TRAVIS looks shocked; he cocks his GUN and fires again  
  
X still continues to walk; TRAVIS fires again, and again, and again, SUDDENLY  
  
*CLICK*  
  
He's out of shells  
  
X picks him up by the throat  
  
Camera angle of X lifting him off the ground  
  
TRAVIS"S feet kicks around, his face slowing turning red, he thinks then he kicks X squarely in the nuts  
  
NO effect  
  
His throat is closing off  
  
OFF SCREEN  
  
CLAIRE: TRAVIS Here  
  
She tosses her gun down to him  
  
HE catches it behind X"S head  
  
TRAVIS ((Struggling to speak)): L e t m e g o  
  
He fires directly into the head of X  
  
X drops TRAVIS  
  
X falls  
  
TRAVIS: Finally  
  
HE jumps up and starts to climb up after her and over the side of the building  
  
WE pan on X'S closed eyes, which snap open suddenly-Its not over yet  
  
EXT-ROOFTOP-LEON and SHERRY-Night  
  
LEON: Who are you?  
  
FIGURE: SHERRY BIRKIN  
  



	3. Resident Evil Ch 3

SHERRY takes her hood off; she is blonde and about ten  
  
LEON: What are you doing here??  
  
SHERRY: I was on my way to the Police Department, because I got a call from my mom, telling me that's where I'd be safe  
  
She begins to cry  
  
SHERRY ((Crying)) I wish I knew what is going on, I want my Mom!!  
  
LEON walks over to her, to comfort her when TRAVIS and CLAIRE rushes to him  
  
LEON holds SHERRY: Hey guys where have you been  
  
CLAIRE: Don't ask  
  
LEON looks to TRAVIS: What happened to you  
  
TRAVIS: Don't ask, who's that??  
  
LEON: she says her name is SHERRY  
  
CLAIRE looks to TRAVIS: IS she from the "game" also  
  
As of now LEON and CLARIE still don't believe TRAVIS'S story of them being from a game  
  
TRAVIS looks scared: Yeah  
  
SUDDENLY we hear a HOWL  
  
LEON: What is that  
  
TRAVIS: Deju Vu  
  
LEON: I don't think so; I think we need to get out of here  
  
CLAIRE: Yeah me too  
  
LEON: we have to take SHERRY with us  
  
TRAVIS: That's fine; I really want to make sure my family is ok  
  
They all run back to the side of the building where TRAVIS had fought MR. X as they reach the end...  
  
TRAVIS: so whatever happened to the LICKER??  
  
LEON: It disappeared  
  
CLAIRE is holding SHERRY looking down  
  
CLAIRE: I don't think so  
  
EXT-TRAVIS'S car-Street-night  
  
We show TRAVIS"S car, X is no where to be found, but the area around the CAR is surrounded by LICKERS, they have destroyed his CAR  
  
TRAVIS sighs: DAMN, my car  
  
LEON: Well we can't go back there  
  
SHERRY holds tighter to CLAIRE  
  
SHERRY: I'm scared  
  
CLAIRE: I know me too  
  
TRAVIS stared at LEON  
  
TRAVIS: Now what??  
  
LEON: I wish I knew, where are we  
  
TRAVIS: Right now, I think we are in downtown Conway  
  
The camera pans around showing the destruction and mayhem that the ZOMBIES and LICKERS are causing, a MAN is running down the street being chased by two CEREBUS (( Think dogs gone really bad, like CEREBRUS the three headed hound of Hell)) The CEREBRUS tackle the MAN and began to eat him. We see a school, suddenly the windows are blasted through by an unseen force the school crumbles in to the ground as a GRAVE DIGGER ((A giant worm, think TREMORS)) rises through the debris and goes back down  
  
TRAVIS: I guess schools out  
  
LEON ((Chuckles)) I guess so  
  
CLAIRE: Why are you two laughing we have to find a way out  
  
LEON: She is right, but we need transportation  
  
TRAVIS: AND I'm out of ammo  
  
LEON pulls his own GUN and checks the clip: I'm low as well  
TRAVIS: Yeah well you would be out also if you had met the last creature  
  
TRAVIS places one foot on the ledge looking out, he pans around as he sees a pawn shop  
  
TRAVIS: Well isn't this just convenient  
  
LEON: What do you see?  
  
TRAVIS points the SHOP out  
  
TRAVIS: I bet they would have some ammo  
  
LEON: You might be right  
  
TRAVIS: We can't take CLAIRE with the girl that would be open season  
  
LEON: Yeah you're right  
  
WE hear another roar, this time sounding really close  
  
SHERRY hugs closer to CLAIRE  
  
SHERRY: Daddy  
  
CLAIRE looks down to see the child is asleep in her arms  
  
CLAIRE: What did you say?  
  
SHERRY sleeps  
  
LEON and TRAVIS looks to them  
  
TRAVIS: Daddy, huh, I got a shock for you girl, the next time you see your daddy, he won't know you  
  
LEON: What did you say??  
  
TRAVIS: Never mind  
  
LEON: NO Its time you tell us  
  
TRAVIS: You wont believe me  
  
LEON looks pissed at TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS: We have to get some more ammo  
  
LEON: And a ride  
  
TRAVIS checks his WATCH its 1:30  
  
TRAVIS: Sun wont be up for another few hours, and I doubt the nightmare will end once to sun comes up  
  
LEON: It never does  
  
TRAVIS: Look I go get some ammo, you find a way out   
  
LEON taps his shoulder and points to a car dealership  
  
LEON: think they would mine  
  
TRAVIS: Hey you are police officer  
  
He takes his Blockbuster shirt, revealing another shirt under it, a Joe Maduiera Spiderman T-shirt  
  
LEON: What is that??  
  
TRAVIS: Shut up, I gotta survive tonight, the movie comes out in a year  
  
TRAVIS hands his shirt to CLAIRE  
  
TRAVIS: Here, keep her warm  
  
TRAVIS looks down at the LICKERS AND ZOMBIES below, there was beginning to be more and more ZOMBIES as the infested the townsfolk, there was even a few ZOMBIE children  
  
Camera shows to BODIES of the man earlier, this time ZOMBIES chewed on it, we also find a fight between a ZOMBIE and a LICKER, we find out that the LICKERS are really territorial as it decapitates a ZOMBIE for strolling in to its side of the street  
  
TRAVIS: Damn those claws, ok I'm out of here  
  
LEON watches TRAVIS slide down the ladder and makes a mad rush to the shop; he turns to CLAIRE and SHERRY  
  
LEON You two stay here, I'll be back  
  
LEON runs to the same LADDER but goes a different way  
  
CLAIRE goes over to a shed and closes the door  
  
CLAIRE: We will get out of here  
  
EXT-PAWN SHOP-Night  
  
TRAVIS is still running at full speed  
  
TRAVIS: You know I always said that if something like this happened I'd be prepared, boy am I wrong  
  
The ZOMBIES are following quickly-by quickly I mean slow but steady  
  
TRAVIS gets to the door of the shop, which is made out of glass, he takes his SHOTGUN and breaks a glass panel out of the door and reaches in and UNLOCKS it  
  
TRAVIS runs in and shuts and locks the door behind him just as the first of the ZOMBIES reach the door  
  
TRAVIS breathes a sigh of relief, he walks to the next set of doors which were unlocked and walks in to the darken PAWN SHOP  
  
CUT TO LEON-EXT CAR LOT  
  
LEON rushes to the lot as the ZOMBIES chase after TRAVIS  
  
LEON: I hope he gets there  
  
He looks at all the old CARS, for one that was unlocked,  
  
INT-OFFICE-NIGHT  
CAMERA zooms into the office where a ZOMBIE had attacked the OWNER, the OWNER is now a full ZOMBIE and is awakened to the sounds of LEON and his pounding on the WINDOWS of cars, ZOMBIE gets to his feet and staggers to the door  
  
CAMERA is on the doorframe, as the ZOMBIE passes we see the CAR KEYS clipped on to his pants  
  
EXT-CAR LOT-LEON'S search  
  
LEON finds a CAR THAT IS unlocked-it happened to be an old MINIVAN  
  
  
  
CAMERA pulls up to the ceiling showing that TRAVIS is in a huge SPIDER'S WEB  
The ZOMBIE closes in on LEON and grabs LEON"S NECK  
  
LEON spins around to the FACE the ZOMBIE   
  
LEON screams and stumbles back on to the ground  
  
LEON sighed-Beggars can't be choosers  
  
  
The ZOMBIE falls down but LEON rolls out of the way  
  
THE CAR KEYS fall off the ZOMBIES pocket and on to the ground  
  
LEON rolls under a car and out the other side he stood and pulled his GUN  
  
HE walks around the VAN and to the ZOMBIE  
  
The ZOMBIE stands and turns to LEON  
  
LEON shoots the ZOMBIE four times, twice in the stomach and twice in the head  
  
A pool of BLOOD came out from under it; the ZOMBIE is now truly dead  
  
LEON glances down to see the CAR KEYS, he picked them up and gets in to the VAN and drives back to CLAIRE and SHERRY  
  
INT-PAWN SHOP-TRAVIS-NIGHT  
  
TRAVIS enters the darken PAWN SHOP and searches the walls for a LIGHT SWITCH  
  
HE FEELS THE WALLS for the SWITCH but he feels something slimy  
  
CAMERA shot of his HANDS-a WHITE GOO is on them  
  
TRAVIS: What is this??  
  
CAMERA angle of the back wall, through the eyes of this creature we see it scuttle up the wall  
  
TRAVIS finds the SWITCH  
  
He turns it ON  
  
INT-Lit up PAWN SHOP-NIGHT-SPIDER SCENE  
  
TRAVIS turns to see the shop  
BUT the SPIDER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND  
  
TRAVIS then notices the crushed backdoor; it looks like something really big had forced its way in  
  
TRAVIS: DAMN  
  
HE sees FIGURES WRAPPED IN THE SAME WHITE GOO on THE FLOOR  
  
TRAVIS takes a few steps towards them, he gets too ONE and wipes the GOO so he can see the FACE  
  
THE FACE is locked into an eternal SCREAM  
  
TRAVIS stumbles back, sliding on some of the stuff; his SHOTGUN goes flying behind the counter  
  
INT-DESTROYED ROOM-SPIDER  
  
Through the light coming in from the door we finally see the SPIDER-or the eyes all eight of them were fixated on TRAVIS  
  
A SOUND LIKE A FISHING ROD REEL  
  
A web line comes out of the SPIDER'S backside attaches itself to the ceiling and pulls the monstrous body up  
  
INT-MAIN ROOM-TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS, as we can tell is very afraid of SPIDERS  
  
TRAVIS: My gun??  
  
TRAVIS stands and makes his way towards the counter when he has his back turned we see the SPIDER make its way out of the room  
  
The SPIDER is very large and has black and yellow hair, and two monstrous fangs in the front  
  
TRAVIS leaps over the counter to find the display case for the Pawned guns and ammo  
  
TRAVIS: Finally, I can get the hell out of here  
  
The SPIDER creeps along the ceiling, it rises up almost like a human, and rushes towards TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS looks into the reflection of the glass case and sees it coming  
  
TRAVIS sidesteps  
  
The SPIDER slams into it hard, knocking the glass out and the guns go flying, a MAGNAM, SUB-MACHINE GUN, and a SMALL GERNADE LAUNCER fall onto the floor  
  
The SPIDER is lying on its back stunned  
  
TRAVIS is lying back on a WALL-EYES wide  
  
TRAVIS: Holy SHIT!!  
  
The SPIDER rolls over and starts menacely moving towards TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS tries to scramble to his feet but the SPIDER shoots some of that GOO out and makes TRAVIS fall  
  
This is TRAVIS'S nightmare, to be killed by a giant SPIDER, but not today  
  
TRAVIS"S arms flails around looking for a weapon, he finds a KNIFE   
  
TRAVIS: Like this is going to work  
  
THE SPIDER closes in on its prey, its eight eyes locked onto him  
  
TRAVIS suddenly screams  
  
CAMERA cuts to his HANDS, which are bubbling slowly  
  
THAT GOO IS A LOW ACID  
  
TRAVIS wipes his hands on his pants  
  
TRAVIS: Acid, that damn thing is acid  
  
TRAVIS gets up and jumps across the counter, sliding into a glass case holding some   
Swords  
  
The SPIDER jumps out onto the counter, its two FANGS chattering together, it made a mewling sound and jumps to the floor  
  
TRAVIS keeps his eyes on it as he stands and grabs a sword   
  
TRAVIS: Come on mother fucker  
  
The SPIDER rushes TRAVIS  
  
  
TRAVIS takes a step back bracing for the attack  
  
CLOSE up of the SPIDER  
  
CLOSE up of TRAVIS'S eyes  
  
THE SPIDER rises up on its back legs and spits more good at TRAVIS, but he dodges and swings with his sword, embedding it deep and splitting it in half  
  
THE SPIDER falls  
  
TRAVIS sighs: I hate those things  
  
When SUDDENLY, the back-end splits open revealing a smaller version (Think face hugger from ALIENS)  
  
IT jumps landing on TRAVIS'S face mewling loudly, it legs digging into TRAVIS's face  
  
TRAVIS: OW god  
  
TRAVIS pulls it off and punches it across the room  
  
SPIDER JR. slides and hits the wall and runs off  
  
TRAVIS: DAMN will this night ever end??  
  
TRAVIS finds a BAG lying next to the corpses; he opens it to find AMMO  
  
TRAVIS (thinking to himself): DID they know??  
  
HE puts the BAG on his back  
  
WALKING to the counter and placed SHOTGUN SHELLS on the counter, he kicked the GOO off of a LUMP-HIS SHOTGUN  
  
HE loads it, and picking up the MAGNUM, SUB-MACHINE GUN and the GERNADE LAUNCHER making sure he has ammo for each, and places them into the bag  
  
SPIDER JR is scuttling around the clothes section, it watches TRAVIS and as he turns to walk out, it rushes him again, it leaps  
  
TRAVIS spins around as he catches it off guard and lands on the barrel of the SHOTGUN  
  
TRAVIS: Suck on this  
  
He pulls the trigger blowing it into dust  
  
He turns and walks back out  
  
CUT TO INT-SHED-NIGHT  
  
CLAIRE is rocking SHERRY  
  
CLAIRE hears LEON scream  
  
CLAIRE: THAT sounded a lot like LEON  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE THE SHED-NIGHT  
  
A figure is standing nearby, it this dark light we can see that it was once human, it is slowly falling apart, much like a ZOMBIE, only this one is a hell of a lot bigger, it begins to walk towards the SHED  
  
INT-SHED-NIGHT-DADDY'S HOME  
  
SHERRY'S eyes suddenly snap open  
  
SHERRY: DAD!!!  
  
This startles CLAIRE  
  
SHERRY'S LOCKET comes off and into CLAIRE'S hands  
  
CLAIRE: What are you talking about??  
  
SHERRY: MY dad, he's here  
  
EXT-SHED  
  
The figure stumbles forward, falling on the ground, his body begins to distort, his SHIRT ripped right off his back as a giant EYE is formed in the arm, it opens then closed sharply, his hands began to lengthen and become claws, sharp claws  
  
INT-SHED  
  
SHERRY: It's my dad  
  
CLAIRE: Are you serious??  
  
SHERRY: YES it's really him  
  
EXT_SHED-MR. BIRKIN  
  
The now deformed Mr.BIRKIN, closes in on the door, reaching with his still real hand for the doorknob  
  
CUT to INT SHED  
  
SHERRY stands and runs to the door  
  
CLAIRE: SHERRY don't open that door  
  
SHERRY: You'll see, he will make it all better  
  
SHERRY hands close on the knob twisting it  
  
SHERRY: Daddy  
  
SHERRY opens the door to see her deformed father  
  
CLAIRE: I don't think that your dad  
  
SHERRY: Dad?  
  
BIRKIN: Sherr-y  
  
CLAIRE grabs SHERRY back  
  
BIRKIN steps in  
  
BIRKIN: SHER-RY  
  
BIRKIN makes a swipe at SHERRY's neck  
  
  
The GIRLS SCREAM  
  
LEON off screen: Excuse me  
  



	4. Resident Evil Ch 4

BIRKIN turns to see LEON with a MAGNAM in his hands and TRAVIS with his SHOTGUN  
  
TRAVIS: YOUR scaring the women  
  
BIRKIN swipes at the MEN  
  
TRAVIS and LEON walk back  
  
BIRKIN follows  
  
LEON: Sir, please get down on the ground  
  
TRAVIS: Don't be dumb man, he's fully gone  
  
BIRKIN comes closer to the men he takes a running swipe with his clawed hand scraping the top of the roof causing sparks, the men dodge this attack  
  
BIRKIN was now close to the edge of the roof  
  
TRAVIS: Come on man shoot  
  
LEON: IF you say so  
  
Both men fire at BIRKIN making him stagger back towards the edge  
  
They fire more and then finally BIRKIN goes over the side, falling two stories to the ground  
  
TRAVIS: I don't think this is over, I say we get the hell out of here  
  
LEON: Yeah lets  
  
They rush back to the shed   
  
TRAVIS: CLAIRE lets go  
  
LEON goes over the side to the ladder and below  
  
EXT-STREET-VAN  
  
LEON and TRAVIS both go for the driver's door  
  
TRAVIS: Your driver's license is no good here, you better let me drive  
  
LEON: yeah fine but on the way to wherever we are going you are going to explain all this to us  
  
TRAVIS turns to see a PACK of LICKERS approach them  
  
TRAVIS: DEAL  
  
TRAVIS jumps in the Van and peels out  
  
INT-VAN-NIGHT-DRIVING OUTSIDE OF TOWN  
  
TRAVIS: Are you two all right  
  
CLARE: yes thanks you two  
  
TRAVIS: What did you think we would leave you??  
  
TRAVIS looks over to LEON-who looks pissed  
  
LEON: Explain  
  
TRAVIS: Alright, do you have video games in Raccoon City?  
  
SHERRY: Yes my mommy and my daddy bought me a new one the other day  
  
TRAVIS: What do they do?  
  
SHERRY: They are...  
  
LEON cuts her off: Back to the point TRAVIS, you seem to know a lot about us  
  
TRAVIS: ok, I'm sorry  
  
As he drives we see different towns, same affects ZOMBIES, SPIDERS, and LICKERS destroying and killing innocent people  
  
TRAVIS: You are from a video game, all of you...  
  
LEON smirks: Right  
  
TRAVIS:...from a favorite video game, of mine called Resident Evil, in the first one you play as CHRIS..  
  
Claire: my brother  
  
TRAVIS: Yes, him and his partner Jill, you are trapped in the Arkley Mountains, in a mansion owned by the Umbrella Corporation, in the Basement Labs they create a biological warfare virus. The named it the T-Virus, to put it mildly the virus was released, by an accident ((he stops and thinks)), or what the said was a accident, well CLAIRE'S brother gets got up in it, and well eventually meets a TYRANT, what BIRKIN and that Bald Headed SOB will eventually become  
  
LEON: So what you are saying is that this is a game, Our lives are nothing but a game  
  
TRAVIS: No not know, somehow, you guys have crossed realities and you are here, but when you came you brought some friends along  
  
CLAIRE: But you are not telling me anything, all you are saying is that my brother was in one where did we come in  
  
TRAVIS: Part 2  
  
LEON: This is bullshit TRAVIS, if you know how to beat the game, why don't you just help us  
  
TRAVIS: Because you are in the real world now and the game has changed  
  
They all become silent as the drive through the dark woods  
  
EXT-House-Night  
  
All is silent on a country road, the only shrieks you can hear are from the wind, a car sound is in the distance, it comes around a curve and pulls into a darken house. It is now around 4 in the morning SHERRY and CLAIRE have both fallen asleep in the back  
  
LEON: Where are we??  
  
TRAVIS: Home  
  
TRAVIS rushes up the steps to the house  
  
He searches his pants for his car keys  
  
TRAVIS: Damn my house keys were on my car key ring  
  
LEON: Move out of the way  
  
He pulls a police issue KEYMASTER-a device that is given to many FBI agents and the police force. LEON uses it to pick the locks and opens  
  
LEON bows  
LEON: After you  
  
TRAVIS rushes in: Thanks, MOM, DAD where are you  
  
TRAVIS sees a light underneath his parents bedroom door, he sighs everything is ok  
  
He rushes in  
  
TRAVIS: Mom??  
  
TRAVIS'S mother is awaken form her sleep  
  
MOTHER: TRAV is that you  
  
TRAVIS: Yeah mom get up, LEON check your gun  
  
A Roar is heard from the outside.  
  
EXT-ROADSIDE-Two figures  
  
It seems that MR. Birkin is pissed and has joined a friend Mr X.; they are coming for the group  
  
INT-TRAVIS'S house  
  
TRAVIS: C'mon you two get up and dressed  
  
TRAVIS'S father: Why do you have a cop with you?? Are you in some kind of trouble??  
  
TRAVIS: Yeah I guess you could say that  
  
TRAVIS walks out into the living room where SHERRY is still asleep and CLAIRE is flipping through the TV channels, and LEON is still at watch  
  
TV: In local news, Conway has been surrounded by what people are calling the walking Dead, there is no explanation for this occurrence as of yet, many are believing it has something to do with that weird lighting that happened earlier this evening  
  
TRAVIS: They have no idea do they  
  
CLAIRE: None  
  
TRAVIS walks over and sits on the couch next to her  
  
TV: Wait we have just had a report of a group of zombie like humans are being led to the North Carolina border, and leading them is two monsters, we will try to ask them a question  
  
TRAVIS: Don't they know anything?  
  
We see through the camera's lens as the reporter runs up to BIRKIN and X  
  
REPORTER: EXCUSE me we have a question for you  
  
BIRKIN stops, he is almost fully changed, he falls to his knees as he grows an new head as his original face shrinks to his chest, he is know a fully developed TYRANT  
  
REPORTER: Oh god, help us  
  
Suddenly the REPORTER is impaled on BIRKIN'S new claws and her cameraman is slammed by X, the camera falls sideways and is crushed under X'S boot  
  
TRAVIS: They are coming for us  
  
LEON looks at TRAVIS  
  
LEON: This has to end   
  
TRAVIS: Yeah it does  
  
TRAVIS rushes back in to his parent's room  
  
INT-Parents Bedroom  
  
TRAVIS'S mother is crying  
  
MOTHER: Please tell me what is going on  
  
TRAVIS: Mom, I wish I have never gotten a Playstation, look those people out there are from a game-how they got here I don't know, but I don know what you two need to do, take that little girl and drive-drive to Ohio anywhere but you cant stay here  
  
  
MOTHER sees the look in TRAVIS'S eyes  
  
MOM: You are serious  
  
TRAVIS: As a heart attack  
  
MOM: ok  
TRAVIS: Thanks mom  
  
EXT-Outside of TRAVIS'S house  
  
We watch taillights fade into the distance as TRAVIS'S parents drive off, in the lamp posts we can see SHERRY'S face as the drive off, Soon she is gone  
  
TRAVIS walks back in he bypasses the living room and walks to his old bedroom, old posters still hang on the wall, its like he had never left-old models, comic books everywhere. He finds an older copy of Resident Evil 2 games and reads the back of it  
  
CLAIRE (off screen): so this is where you grew up huh?  
  
TRAVIS turns to her  
  
TRAVIS: Yeah this is it  
  
TRAVIS drops the game on the floor  
  
CLAIRE watches it fall  
  
CLAIRE: Is that it??  
  
TRAVIS (sighs): Yup, that's the beginning of my misery  
  
CLAIRE puts a hand on his shoulder: Misery??  
  
TRAVIS looks at her: well maybe not  
  
CLAIRE: I came back here to tell you Thank you for saving me back there  
  
TRAVIS: Hey no problem  
  
CLAIRE comes in closer, her nose just about to touch TRAVIS'S nose  
  
CLAIRE: Thank you  
  
CLAIRE kisses TRAVIS  
  
She pulls away  
  
TRAVIS looks shocked  
  
TRAVIS: Your welcome  
  
CLAIRE smiles and kisses him again  
CUT to LEON-LIVING ROOM  
  
LEON is now watching the door and cleaning his gun when the TV comes back to life  
  
TV: Sherr-ry  
  
LEON freezes it was BIRKIN  
  
TV: SHERRY, that is the last thing our camera crew transmitted, before the decimated our camera crew  
  
LEON thinks: Why would he be seeking for her, his mind was gone  
  
CLAIRE AND TRAVIS came out of the back  
  
LEON points to the screen  
  
LEON: Looks like DADDY is looking for his little girl  
  
TRAVIS: I know why, its her locket, inside it there is a G-Virus sample  
  
CLAIRE holds up the gold LOCKET: You mean this LOCKET  
  
TRAVIS grabs it: Yes that's it  
  
He opens it to see a picture of SHERRY'S parents, he pulls the picture out to find...  
  
Not a sample but a tracker and a key  
  
TRAVIS: oh God we have to get out of here now  
  
LEON: WHY  
  
Suddenly the door explodes inward, letting Birkin and X in  
  
LEON: Damn  
  
CLAIRE: Lets get out of here  
  
TRAVIS: Yeah  
  
They all run to the backdoor and through it as BIRKIN and X destroy the house  
  
THE Van peels out once again   
  
LEON: Where do we go now??  
TRAVIS: I don't know  
  
They drive onward the next town, as they pass the see more and more destruction, they pass a sign  
  
EXT-VAN-ROADSIDE SIGN  
  
TRAVIS: Hey what did that say??  
  
LEON backs to van up  
  
TRAVIS: Oh god that's it, that's where we go  
  
The Camera is focused behind the sign so we don't see it  
  
LEON: Are you sure  
  
TRAVIS: Yeah that's not from my world  
  
LEON: ok lets finish this  
  
The van peels out the camera watches it leave, it pans around showing the sign  
  
It reads "UMBRELLA CORP 5 MILES A HEAD  
  
The camera pans back around to see BIRKIN and X walks past, the fire at TRAVIS'S house has destroyed X's clothes, the walk and jump toward the planet looming in the distance  
  
EXT-UMBRELLA PLANT-EARLY MORNING  
  
TRAVIS, CLAIRE, and LEON file out of the VAN, holding weapons, CLAIRE is holding the grenade launcher, with a PISTOL stuck in her waistband, TRAVIS with his SHOTGUN with a PISTOL in his waistband, a SUB-MACHINE GUN tied around his back, LEON has his MAGNUM now customized, its almost like a small handheld cannon, he also had a PISTOL in his holster  
  
LEON: Be prepared for anything here  
  
CLAIRE: Yeah  
  
TRAVIS: I think we should split up and look for a self-destruct mechanism  
  
LEON: That's a good idea, CLAIRE stick close to me, you have the ammo  
  
CLAIRE (looking surprised): But...I...  
TRAVIS: Go with him, it seems I'm packing a lot of power  
  
CLAIRE goes over and kisses him again, she lays a hand on his cheek: You come back to me, you here  
  
TRAVIS: Ditto Turn around  
  
She turned for him to grab some extra shells from her pack  
  
TRAVIS: ok let's go  
  
They walk up to the gate, which is locked, they go to the security desk, there is no one there, but blood is everywhere sliding through a nearby door  
  
TRAVIS pulls his pistol out and fires at the glass  
  
No effect  
  
LEON: Its bulletproof  
  
TRAVIS: I can tell  
  
CLAIRE: well I guess knocking is out of the question  
  
CUT TO CLAIRE  
  
CLAIRE has unslung her grenade launcher   
  
CLAIRE: Fire in the hole!!  
  
BOTH MEN jumps off screen to the GROUND  
  
CLAIRE fires at the gate blowing it off its hinges  
  
BOTH MEN RAISE THEIR HEADS  
  
CLAIRE glances back to the men coyly  
  
The three walk through the gate and split up  
  
INT-OFFICE-TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS walks to a nearby door: Hey we will meet up later  
  
CLAIRE calls back: Ok  
  
TRAVIS slowly walks through the door in to a destroyed office  
  
TRAVIS: Wow  
  
The office's computer has been trashed; he searched high and low before finding a map of the complex  
  
TRAVIS: here we go  
  
On the map he found the main computer room, but on his way out he found an interesting file labeled Dimension swapping  
  
TRAVIS: What the hell  
  
TRAVIS read the file  
  
TRAVIS (Reading out loud): A great discovery was made today; the indication of multiple dimensions is true, Mr. Birkin was right. Birkin right (goes back to reading out loud) who is a great genius, suck-up, he also invented the G-Virus but we haven't made that publicly known, then why write it??, The first test will be Monday April 22, that was yesterday, right now there is no way to reverse it, that means, its here for real, and no way to send them home  
  
A MOAN comes from under the desk as a ZOMBIE crawls from underneath it  
  
TRAVIS sees it but it looked like it was in the final stage of its virus,   
  
The ZOMBIE grabs for TRAVIS'S leg but slumped to the ground  
  
DEAD  
  
TRAVIS: I guess there is a defect, the dead end up dying again  
  
TRAVIS walks to an inside door and out the other side.   
  
INT-MAIN LAB-LEON AND CLAIRE  
  
They walk in and begin to look all around  
  
CLAIRE: What is this??  
  
LEON: Looks like the main lab  
  
He walks over to silver canister  
  
LEON: I've seen these before, on that roof  
  
Suddenly one starts to shake and explode revealing a LICKER  
  
CLAIRE: LEON!!  
  
LEON: I see it  
  
The LICKER leaps into the air and slices the air, and turns to CLAIRE   
  
LEON: Shoot CLAIRE  
  
CLAIRE: I cant  
The LICKER rushes CLAIRE and knocks her off a Balcony  
  
LEON: CLAIRE  
  
LEON fires blowing the brain of the LICKER out  
  
LEON runs over to the BALCONY  
  
LEON: CLAIRE!!!!!!!  
  
INT-2nd floor of the LAB  
  
CLAIRE stands up and shakes her head  
  
CLAIRE: LEON!!! TRAVIS!!!!  
  
LEON (off screen): CLAIRE, are you ok  
  
CLAIRE: yeah I think so  
  
LEON: Stay there, Ill come get you  
  
CLAIRE: Ok  
  
CLAIRE hears a door open and close, she looks around to her new surroundings, she is in a room filled with more of those SILVER CANNISTERS with the Umbrella corporation ensign on them. CLAIRE walks over to them, they are covered in frost, she reads the small print on them  
  
CLAIRE: Designate MR X, Tyrant virus model number 27  
  
She wipes the frost off to come face to face with a newer version of Mr. X, this one with the face distorted; it was horrible to look at  
  
CLAIRE stumbles back  
  
CLAIRE: It's the same creature that attacked TRAVIS and me  
  
A shadow forms behind CLAIRE; it closes in on her and grabs her shoulder   
  
FIGURE: Who the hell are you  
  
CLAIRE spins around to face, JESSICA BIRKIN, WILLIAMS wife  
  
CLAIRE: Who are you lady  
  
JESSICA: JESSICA BIRKIN  
  
CLAIRE gasps: A BIRKIN  
  
JESSICA: Yes, now what are you doing here  
  
CLAIRE: We are trying to find a way home  
  
JESSICA: Home?? You mean you came over from when we used the Dimensional Tuner?  
  
CLAIRE: yes, me and LEON  
  
JESSICA laughs: We knew that you S.T.A.R.S were going to do something about us, after you raided our mountain lab  
  
CLAIRE: I am not a member of S.T.A.R.S, but my brother is  
  
JESSICA laughs: Your brother, your brother is insane no one believed his story about the mansion incident, including his chief  
  
CLAIRE: How do you know so much?  
  
JESSICA: Because I am the one that paid his chief off  
  
CLAIRE: You mean...  
  
JESSICA: Yes, the police in Raccoon City were corrupted most were on our payroll, but when the outbreak happened we had to do something  
  
CLAIRE: So you used that machine  
  
JESSICA smiles: You're a bright girl  
  



	5. Resident Evil Ch 5

CLAIRE: But what does that mean??  
  
JESSICA sighs: Not too bright, it means our worlds have overlapped; there is no going home, because you are home  
  
CLAIRE looks at her stunned: that means we are trapped here, and my brother is here somewhere  
  
JESSICA: Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work  
  
CLAIRE: WORK?? I think you have done enough  
  
JESSICA: And what do you plan to do about it  
  
CLAIRE: Tell me how to stop it  
  
JESSICA: There is no way to stop it; Umbrella will conquer this world just like the last  
  
CLAIRE: Not is we have anything to say about it  
  
JESSICA (sighs): This isn't the movies, little girl, now move!!  
  
JESSICA goes to push CLAIRE out of the way, but CLAIRE swings her fist catching JESSICA off guard, it busts JESSICA'S lip  
  
JESSICA: You BITCH  
  
Both women fight, CLAIRE fighting street style, but JESSICA takes her time and carefully lands her punches, she finally slams CLAIRE to the ground  
  
JESSICA (laughs): SEE you should take your time when fighting an unknown  
  
A light shows on a near by computer  
  
JESSICA walks over to it, the screen is showing TRAVIS in the destroyed OFFICE and LEON on the stairs  
  
JESSICA: I see we have guests, well let me welcome them, I think we should start with this one  
  
She points to the screen with TRAVIS on it  
  
CLAIRE: Ill kill you if you hurt him  
  
CLAIRE starts to get up but JESSICA kicks her in the stomach  
  
CLAIRE goes unconscious  
  
JESSICA: Not if you are out cold  
  
JESSICA hits some keys, but behind her another screen flashes on, this one shows the TYRANT BIRKIN and X walk through the destroyed gates  
  
JESSICA turns and sees them  
  
She hits a key, sending a remote signal to X, to send him after TRAVIS  
  
EXT: OUTSIDE UMBRELLA  
  
X turns towards the door TRAVIS went through  
  
The TYRANT ROARS and turns to follow but chooses to go to other doors  
  
CUT to INT: Second FLOOR LAB  
  
JESSICA looks up: Daddy is home  
  
JESSICA waits for them to go through the doors  
  
She pulls a REMOTE out of her pocket, pushing a RED button on it-activating C-4 outside the main doors  
  
EXT: C-4 active-BOOM  
  
The camera pulls up on the C-4 placed around the front, their lights blink on  
  
CUT TO JESSICA  
  
JESSICA ((pushes the button)): BOOM  
  
CUT BACK TO C-4  
  
ALL the C-4 triggers together exploding them, destroying them  
  
CUT TO TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS: What was that??  
  
CUT TO LEON  
  
LEON: Sounds like an explosion   
  
CUT BACK TO JESSICA TYPING  
  
JESSICA goes back to typing, she stops and walks away leaving CLAIRE on the floor, the SCREEN is flashing ALL CAGES, LOCKS ARE NOW OPEN: BIOLOGICAL WEAPONS ARE NOW OPEN  
  
INT: ALL OVER THE LAB  
  
CAGES are swinging open, releasing the terrible creatures inside, LICKERS, SPIDERS roam free.   
  
INT-JAIL  
  
The jail, the first place that UMBRELLA started to hold its ZOMBIFIED EMPLOYEES, is now open; the DOORS slide down their tracks releasing the ZOMBIES out...  
  
HIDDEN EGG: Have a ZOMBIE dressed in black with black shades on; Fans will recognize this as ALBERT WESKER  
  
THE ZOMBIES shuffle up the steps to the first floor  
  
INT-TRAVIS-MAIN HALL  
  
Red lights begin to go off over TRAVIS'S head  
  
TRAVIS: Oh man, now what  
  
TRAVIS runs to a near by door and opens it to find SHUFFLING ZOMBIES coming up the stairs  
  
ZOMBIES: RAAAA  
  
TRAVIS: Wrong door  
  
TRAVIS he slams it shut  
  
TRAVIS goes to another door, an opens it to find a pack of LICKERS and another SPIDER  
  
TRAVIS: Damn what is this??  
  
The camera shows one more door  
  
TRAIVIS: Third times a charm  
  
HE winces as he opens the DOOR (Or the door could be one of those electric kinds that slide open)  
  
Nothing is there  
  
TRAVIS: Finally  
  
He rushes in and follows the wall around a corner to find the lights shorting out  
  
TRAVIS: MAN just like the game, not good  
  
TRAVIS slides to a stop  
  
In front of him is a door it says TO MAIN LAB  
  
We can hear footsteps behind it; TRAVIS pulls his shotgun and cocks it  
  
TRAVIS opens it cautiously and about shoots LEON  
  
TRAVIS: LEON!!!  
  
LEON has his MAGNUM pulled and aimed at TRAVIS  
  
LEON: TRAVIS!!  
  
BOTH: I could have blown your head off  
  
They both sighed out loud  
  
TRAIVS: Where is CLAIRE??  
  
LEON: We were attacked, she is somewhere here  
TRAVIS: WHAT!!!, You just left her  
  
LEON: She is fine, I spoke to her  
  
TRAVIS: Damn I have to find her  
  
LEON: Ok here  
  
LEON hands TRAVIS a walkie-talkie  
  
LEON: I'll find the main computer room and start the auto-destruct, you find CLAIRE  
  
TRAVIS: Deal, but you might need this  
  
TRAVIS hands LEON the MAP he had found earlier  
  
TRAVIS points out the computer room  
  
LEON: BE careful   
  
TRAVIS: Yeah you t....LEON...BE  
  
LEON (points): Behind YOU!!  
  
BOTH Men fire behind each other  
  
LEON shoots the ZOMBIE that was creeping up behind TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS shoots the LICKER behind TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS: Lets try to get out of here alive  
  
LEON: Yeah, see you later  
  
LEON runs off  
  
TRAVIS: Yeah  
  
INT-CLAIRE-2nd story-SPIDER REDOUX  
  
We see CLAIRE's feet, then we see a hairy leg step in between CLAIRE'S legs  
We here a wets spitting sound, and a mewing sound  
  
INT-TRAVIS-Search for Claire  
  
TRAVIS is running up the stairs, ZOMBIES are chasing him up the stairs  
TRAVIS: DAMN DAMN DAMN  
  
He stops and starts to fire at them, hitting some in the chest with the spread of his SHOTGUN  
  
((Think of Phantasm 2, funny scene))  
  
TRAVIS smirks  
  
TRAVIS: I gotta remember I have this thing  
  
TRAVIS then realizes, this is his dream come true, the love of a beautiful girl, and him being a hero  
  
TRAVIS finish the run up the stairs, the ZOMBIES still following  
  
TRAVIS: Why couldn't it be like TENCHI MUYO?? Me a prince, eight women chasing after me, making my life crazy  
  
He stops to FIRE at the ones that made it up to his landing, he loads his SHOTGUN  
  
TRAVIS ((Loads)): ....have a little rabbit-cat thing, save the universe from time to time  
  
TRAVIS cocks the gun  
  
TRAVIS: I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world  
  
HE opens to the door  
  
INT: 2nd Story-SPIDER REDOUX  
  
TRAVIS enters and sees the fresh web, much larger than the last  
  
TRAVIS (( looks up and around)): Well maybe...  
  
He sees a LUMP in the middle of the floor  
  
TRAVIS walks over keeping his eyes on the ceiling, watching for something to move  
  
TRAVIS: for about a big can of RAID or no more spiders  
  
He reaches the lump and gently wipes the Acid GOO off   
  
Its CLAIRE  
  
TRAVIS: Oh CLAIRE wake up please  
HE cuts her loose and puts his arm underneath her head  
  
TRAVIS: CLAIRE wake up please   
  
CLAIRE stirs and opens her eyes  
  
CLAIRE: Hi  
  
TRAVIS wipes the GOO off of her forehead  
  
TRAVIS: Hi yourself  
  
TRAVIS helps her to her feet  
  
TRAVIS: We've got to get out of here  
  
CLAIRE pulls the GOO off of her hair: Yeah we do  
  
  
We pan the camera over her shoulder to see a red eye, then its eight red eyes, sitting watching their movements  
  
TRAVIS pulls the TALKIE off of his pants  
  
TRAVIS: LEON  
  
Silence  
  
TRAVIS: LEON  
  
Crackles  
  
LEON ((through talkie)): YEAH  
  
TRAVIS: I found CLAIRE, she's fine  
  
CUT to LEON in computer lab  
  
LEON: That's great, I'm in the computer lab, would you believe, that the put a self destruct button under glass  
  
TRAVIS ((laughs)): That is funny  
  
CUT BACK TO TRAVIS IN SPIDER ROOM  
  
The spider has crossed the ceiling, walking carefully not to upset her prey  
  
TRAVIS: Ok give us 20 minutes for the timer  
  
LEON: 10-4  
  
TRAVIS turns to CLAIRE: Well that's....  
  
THE spider drops knocking TRAVIS down; in fact it was on TRAVIS, his gun slid  
  
CLAIRE: TRAVIS!!!  
  
The SPIDER fangs snapped at TRAVIS, he tries to push the HEAD back  
  
TRAVIS: Get out of here  
  
CLAIRE rushes the spider, kicking an punching  
  
TRAVIS: No these things are acid  
  
The SPIDER swung its head back and SNAPS at CLAIRE  
  
TRAVIS rolls over on his back trying to unhook his MACHINE GUN, he rolls on the talkie's talk button letting LEON here the fight  
  
LEON: Are you guys ok??  
  
TRAVIS: We are kind of busy right now LEON  
  
TRAVIS kicks up with both feet knocking the SPIDER over  
  
He scrambles to stand looking at CLAIRE  
  
TRAVIS: Are you ok  
  
CLAIRE: Don't look at me watch it  
  
TRAVIS has unslung his gun and started to fire  
  
The SPIDER flips over and begins to rush him, not slowing down  
  
TRAVIS: This thing is bulletproof  
  
CLAIRE loads a fire round into her grenade launcher  
  
CLAIRE: Never send a man to do a woman's job  
  
She fires hitting the SPIDER and flipping it over setting it on fire  
Its legs curled up, folding over  
  
TRAVIS stares stunned at her  
  
TRAVIS: I love you  
  
CLAIRE stares at him  
  
TRAVIS ((laughs)): I'm serious, any woman that can take a SPIDER out for me, is a woman after my own heart  
  
CLAIRE shakes her head and props her hand on her hip: CAN we go  
  



	6. Resident Evil Ch 6

TRAVIS: Hell yeah  
  
They open the door and walk through  
  
CUT TO LEON IN CONTROL ROOM  
  
LEON is putting in the last digits  
  
COMPUTER: 20 minutes to total destruction  
  
LEON ((smiles)): Damn right  
  
He hits the button for the talkie  
  
LEON: TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS: What?? It better be good news  
  
LEON: It is, I have set the..  
  
TRAVIS: Alarm??  
  
LEON: How did you know?  
  
TRAVIS: Well the lights and the WARNING WARNING signs were helping  
  
LEON: OH, I also found an underground railroad  
  
TRAVIS: Well that would be good news if we didn't already have a way out  
  
LEON: That was an explosion earlier it took out the front doors and half of the ZOMBIE population  
  
TRAVIS: That is good news we will meet you there   
  
LEON: See you soon  
  
LEON opens the door and runs through it  
  
INT-TYRANT CAPSULE ROOM  
  
LEON walks in; he is surrounded by fluid filled capsules, each with a different stage of TYRANT in them  
  
LEON: They must have had some buyers...  
  
He sees the elevator for the underground railroad  
  
LEON: Finally  
  
COMPUTER: 15 minutes to total destruction  
  
INT-Computer ROOM  
  
A figure is tapping the keys at the same console LEON was just at  
  
JESSICA: Lets make this interesting   
  
COMPUTER: 5 minutes to total destruction  
  
JESSICA laughs and walks out  
  
CUT BACK TO LEON-ELEVATOR-WILLIAM  
  
LEON has pushed the button when he gets the message  
  
COMPUTER: Five minutes till destruction  
  
LEON: Five minutes?? That's not right  
  
Above his head a tile is shaking, like something is on it trying to get in  
  
LEON takes a step back  
  
BIRKIN falls through a starts to walk towards LEON  
  
LEON: Not you again  
  
BIRKIN roars  
  
LEON drawls his gun and runs around, BIRKIN following slowly  
  
LEON fires and fires his MAGNUM  
  
((MAKE THIS SEEM LONGER))  
  
Suddenly BIRKIN falls and mutates more; his final form looks more like a dog crossed with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth  
  
LEON fires but bullets don't seem to affect it  
  
LEON then sees a pipe marked B.O.W gas  
  
LEON: I hope this work  
  
HE fires his last shot at the pipe, hitting it, green gas flows out and hits BIRKIN,   
  
BIRKIN starts to shake, claws and teeth sprouts out everywhere, finally it looks like he's dissolving, melting more like it  
  
LEON goes and kicks at it  
  
LEON ((smirks)): They should have marketed the gas, it makes those guys melt  
  
DING  
  
LEON runs and gets on the elevator going down  
  
CUT to TRAVIS and CLAIRE-TRAVIS'S revenge on X  
  
TRAVIS is pulling CLAIRE behind him  
  
TRAVIS: Come on someone has messed with the sequence we have 5 minutes o get out of here  
  
CLAIRE: TRAVIS stop  
  
TRAVIS: What look  
  
TRAVIS turns to see the train  
  
TRAVIS: We are here  
  
CLAIRE ((Smiles)) Yeah  
  
INT-TRAIN  
  
THE TRAIN is darken with the only light coming from the window, we see a shadow cut in front of the WINDOW  
  
The DOORS are pulled open  
  
TRAVIS: Well I guess this will work  
  
CLAIRE: Shut up and help me up  
  
TRAVIS grabs her around the waist and picks her up into the TRAIN and the he hoist his own self up  
THEY go into the ENGINEER'S CAR  
  
INT- ENGINEERS CAR  
  
CLAIRE goes over and tries to hit the buttons  
  
NO REACTION  
  
CLAIRE: There is no power  
  
TRAVIS: Damn   
  
CLAIRE: We have to get power back up  
  
TRAVIS looks out a window and notices a control box  
  
TRAVIS: Ok Ill get the power you hang tight  
  
CLAIRE pulls hem close to her  
  
CLAIRE: I'm only going to tell you this one more time, come back to me  
  
TRAVIS: Yes mam, here keep these with you  
  
He hands her his guns and walks out  
  
CLAIRE smiles as TRAVIS runs out  
  
EXT-TRAIN  
  
TRAVIS runs to the Control box through a GAATE and notices two PLUGS  
  
He picks them up  
  
TRAVIS: Might come in handy  
  
He runs to the box and finds to open holes where the plugs are suppose to go in  
  
TRAVIS: Guess I was right  
  
He places them in  
  
COMPUTER: EMERGENCY POWER IS ACTIVATED, SHUTDOWN FOR REGULAR POWER IN 5, 4, 3, 2,1. REGULAR POWER IS OFF, EMERGENCY POWER WILL COMMENCE AFTER IT IS RESETED  
  
TRAVIS: Well now that is done  
  
TRAVIS starts to walk off  
  
An enormous HAND comes out of nowhere knocking TRAVIS in the stomach, sending him flying against the control box  
  
TRAVIS: OOF  
  
MR X steps out of the shadows  
  
TRAVIS looks up in horror as the human characteristics are stripped off of him; his human cover is gone now revealing a TYRANT, with two sharp claws  
  
TRAVIS: I was hoping you were just explode with everything else  
  
TYRANT X ROARS and does a slide scraping the ground creating sparks at TRAVIS  
  
TRAVIS tries to move but is caught a little off-guarded   
  
It slices his arm  
  
TRAVIS: OWW, I should have recognized that move from the game  
  
COMPUTER: 2 Minutes and counting  
  
TRAVIS: WHY me  
  
1:57  
  
The next couple of minutes are TRAVIS attempting to fight the beast with his hands  
  
NO EFFECT  
  
1:45  
  
TRAVIS notices a lock box in a corner, he rushes over to it  
  
LOCK BOX reads to the camera   
  
LOCK BOX: In a result of an accident we have hidden a powerful weapon inside  
  
TRAVIS picks up the lock in his hand  
  
TRAVIS: But you have to have the key in case of an emergency  
  
HE turns to see TYRANT X start to slide at him  
  
TRAVIS: OR a good lock pick  
  
He dives out of the way allowing X to hit the box spraying its contents all over the place  
  
A ROCKET LAUNCHER flies in the air  
  
1:00  
  
TRAVIS slides out and catches it   
  
HE stands adjusting for the extra weight on his shoulder  
  
X turns  
  
TRAVIS: Hey you, this is for making me look like a wuss  
  
HE FIRES  
  
The rocket flies and from four different angles we see it explode, X'S head rolls next to TRAVIS'S foot, he kicks it across the room  
  
TRAVIS breathes hard  
  
TRAVIS: And that was for messing up my favorite shirt  
  
: 40  
  
TRAVIS is running for the train picking up LEON on the way  
  
TRAVIS ((while running)): Hey  
  
LEON ((running)): Hey  
  
They get back to the train just as the first explosions start to happen behind them  
  
LEON: get on  
  
INT-TRAIN  
  
TRAVIS ((while holding his shoulder)): CLAIRE lets go  
  
CLAIRE starts the TRAIN up  
  
CUT to outside the TRAIN  
WE see the train start off on its last trip, explosions are going off, shutting the tunnel forever  
  
TRAVIS slumps to the floor, dropping the LAUNCHER next to him  
  
TRAVIS: Well this was an interesting night  
  
CUT TO OUTSIDE THE TRAIN  
  
The tunnel is exploding as the train is traveling through it  
  
CUT BACK TO TRAIN  
  
A screen flickers over the trio's head  
  
It is JESSICA on a recording  
  
JESSICA: As a precaution to an outbreak carried by the employees to the outside world, this TRAIN will explode in 10  
  
TRAVIS: You got to be kidding me  
  
JESSICA: 9  
  
LEON helps TRAVIS to his feet and goes for the door CLAIRE is already out  
  
JESSICA: 8  
  
TRAVIS turns  
  
TRAVIS: Wait  
  
LEON is out: Come on  
  
TRAVIS picks up the LAUNCHER: Just in case  
  
JESSICA: 7  
  
TRAVIS jumps off the train  
  
LEON: RUN!!  
  
JESSICA ((on camera smiles)): 1  
  
They all run to the daylight  
  
TRAVIS: Jump  
  
THEY all dive out as the TRAIN explodes  
  
As the smoke clears they stand back up  
  
TRAVIS: What happened to the rest of the numbers  
  
CLAIRE: That bitch  
  
LEON: Are you ok ((asking to CLAIRE))  
  
CLAIRE: Well we are trapped here now  
  
TRAVIS: Is that a bad thing??  
  
CLAIRE ((hugs him, looking up into his eyes)): no  
  
LEON smiles: Welcome to S.T.A.R.S TRAVIS  
  
CUT TO CONWAY AND MYRTLE BEACH  
  
With the lab exploding, it sends a shockwave out, all ZOMBIES, LICKERS, and SPIDERS fall down dead- the people are standing back up  
  
PEOPLE: is it over  
  
: What happened??  
  
The camera closes in on the end of a street, a PAY PHONE  
  
TRAVIS ((Speaking into it)): Hi mom, yes we are all fine, yes I'm fine, well I've been better  
  
CLAIRE finds a child's bear on the ground, a tear trickles down her cheek  
  
LEON is helping a few men shovel LICKERS, and victims into the back of a truck  
  
TRAVIS ((still on phone)): Look the government is closing this area off so you guys will have to stay there, what SHERRY wants to talk to me  
  
SHERRY ((voice over)): TRAVIS, did you find my mom  
  
TRAVIS: Yes, SHERRY I'm sorry your father didn't make it, and I'm not sure about your mom  
  
SHERRY starts to CRY  
  
TRAVIS: Don't worry I'll find her  
  
SHERRY: ok  
  
MOM ((voice over)): TRAVIS what now??  
  
TRAVIS: I can't tell her that her parents caused all of this, will you take care of her until we make it there  
  
MOM: Your not coming now  
  
TRAVIS: NO, we are forming a S.T.A.R.S unit, Ill be there soon  
  
MOM: I love you and be careful  
  
TRAVIS: Ditto  
  
He hangs up the phone CLAIRE goes over to him  
  
CLAIRE: Well what now Mr.-I never found out your last name  
  
TRAVIS ((wraps arms around her)): Its Ray  
  
CLAIRE: Ray huh,  
  
TRAVIS: Yup  
  
They come together and kiss  
  
LEON walks over  
  
LEON: We do have a lot of work to do   
  
CLAIRE: Yeah like finding my brother CHRIS  
  
TRAVIS looks down at his leather coat, and jeans. His coat has a S.T.A.R.S emblem on it  
  
TRAVIS: Well I'm with you all the way  
  
They laugh  
  
Dissolve to BLACK  
  
CUT BACK TO A ROAD WITH A SINGLE CAR  
  
RADIO: The incident that plagued the county last night is over; the monsters are dying. What caused this outbreak?? Will we ever know?  
  
JESSICA drives with dark sunglasses on  
  
JESSICA: oh you will know soon enough  
  
JESSICA pats the seat next to her; it contains a METAL CASE with BIOHAZARD stickers all over it  
  
The label reads: G-Virus  
  
JESSICA ((off screen)): You shall know soon enough  
  
THE camera closes in on the label and slowly dissolves to black  
  
CREDITS ROLL  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, hopefully one day I will get to look up on the big screen and see my story on it.   
  
Travis Ray  
  
June 23, 2001  
  
  



End file.
